


“stop making me laugh!”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, is that what its called? anyw im sorry dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #22 jaepilfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	“stop making me laugh!”

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time i'm writing in this point of view but it was kinda fun and okay??

There's this /thing/ between Wonpil and Jaehyung. Dowoon can see it, actually /feel/ it. It takes all of him not to react when they're live or in the middle of an interview. He knows Wonpil stares a bit too much whenever someone speaks but when it's Jaehyung, it's not even when he's speaking. Wonpil just stares at Jaehyung. Period.

He watches, painstakingly, as Wonpil stares and Dowoon waits for Jaehyung to notice. Sometimes he wouldn't notice as if Wonpil wasn't burning holes in the side of his face. Then when it happens, Dowoon internally cringes.

Jaehyung's eyes would travel from one person to another and to Wonpil, he would stare back. It would be some sort of staring contest but most of the time it's Jaehyung who breaks first, pursing his lips to stop the smile that was forming then looks away. Wonpil would smile then turn his attention to someone else.

The first few times Dowoon had witnessed this, he had asked Younghyun instead and Younghyun just shook his head, patted Dowoon's back. And now he knows why. And it's irritating because everyone clearly sees that they like each other and this thing between them is just carrying so much tension.

Dowoon learned to hold back throughout the years because he can get back at Wonpil later, beat Jaehyung at any game they play. This was normal.

Except when Dowoon accidentally overheard Jaehyung giggling, at first he thought it was probably just something funny that he's watching. He was going to step into the room when he heard a chuckle.

“You gotta stop making me laugh!” Jaehyung sounded a bit breathless.

“I wasn't doing anything.” Dowoon's eyes widened at the sound of Wonpil's voice.

“You keep staring at me. You're too obvious during interviews!”

“But I look at Sungjin too!”

“Yeah but you don't look at him like you want to kiss him.”

Dowoon peeked over the wall that was separating them, eyes burning from being open for too long as he stares at Jaehyung with his back on a wall and Wonpil completely leaning against him. Their faces inches apart.

“Do I look at you like that?” Wonpil leans up until their noses bump.

“Hundred percent of the time.” Jaehyung wraps an arm around Wonpil and pulls him in for a kiss.

Dowoon sucks in his lips and crouches down to the ground, clutching his head. He panics for a second because two stylists are coming over and the door was wide open, the two could be clearly seen. Dowoon wills his jelly legs to stand up and block the stylists' way, “Hello! Have you bought the thing Younghyun wanted for this performance?”

“Oh. Was it the earring?” the shorter one asks before the other taps her shoulder, “We haven't! Sorry. Thanks, Dowoon, we'll be back in five.”

Dowoon sighs, jumping when Wonpil rushed to wrap him in a tight hug. He groans and begs for the older to release him, Jaehyung watched from the side and just laughs. Well, he just hopes they tell the others that they're together or something. 

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
